


Work of Art

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [4]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: "Somehow my gallery sculpture looks just like you, how weird"





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably apologise for any mistakes. They are mine as I don't have a beta reader atm.
> 
> Also should I continue doing these one shots??

Lauren had been in the same art class as Camila Cabello for the past two years. It was their senior year and Lauren was as terrified of the younger girl as she was two years ago.

Perhaps we should start at the beginning.

It all began two years ago, sophomore year art class. Lauren was that kind of student who was quietly amazing. She’d sit in the back corner of the class and produce the type of art you see professionals wishing they could do in under an hour. To put it simply she was amazing at art and super quiet. Camila was the opposite; most popular in the school, head of the music club and everyone wanted to date her. She was loud and pretentious and absolutely shit at art.

So while Lauren was carefully working, headphones tucked deep into her ears, blasting Lana del ray into her eardrums, Camila was laughing with her friends and flicking paint around the class. Yet somehow she never got detention, it was an unsolvable mystery. But that’s not the point. The point is that Camila and Lauren are completely different people; Lauren had Normani while Camila had Dinah and Ally and basically everyone else at the school. Total polar opposites, like the sun and the moon. But that didn’t stop Lauren from crushing on the girl along with the rest of the school.

If Lauren was being honest, it all truly started at the end of an art lesson two years ago. Everyone was packing up to go home for the day but Lauren asked to stay so she could finish her sketch. Miss Lovato loved her so of course she said stay as long as you want. Lauren was staring at her sketch with a puzzled expression, unsure of what it was missing when she felt someone behind her.

“That is fucking beautiful.” Lauren turned her head and her eyes widened. Camila was standing behind her looking in awe at her sketch. It was nothing special, just a picture of a lake with a cabin on the shoreline, a place Lauren visited every summer. Lauren just kind of stared at Camila until she looked over at Lauren with a smile.

“Th-thanks.” Lauren muttered, looking away from deep chocolate eyes in case she melted to goo on her chair.

“Seriously, this is… so cool.” Camila breathed. She hummed in the back of throat and pointed to a section of the sky. “This needs a bit more shading.” Lauren’s eyes lit up, how hadn’t she seen it before?

“Damn, I’ve been staring at this for half an hour and you come along and sort it out in a minute.” Lauren laughed, leaning forward to finish her sketch.

“What can I say Lauren, I’ve got an eye for the details.” Camila winked and spun on her heel, her skirt swishing with the movement. “See you tomorrow Jauregui.” Lauren dropped her pencil once Camila left the room.

“No seriously, Mani, she knows my name. Like both my name's.” Lauren insisted to Normani the next morning.

“You sure Laur? I mean no offense but we run in different circles to Camila and her friends.” Normani said skeptically. Lauren rolled her eyes.

“Trust me. I know what I heard.” Lauren said with a frown. How did Camila Cabello know her name?

\----

So that’s how it all started, one brief conversation and Lauren was smitten. Head over heels in love with Camila Cabello. That leaves us with where Lauren is now; senior year and final art project for the high school to be presented at the annual art gallery in a few months time. It could be whatever you want as long as it represented inspiration or something that you care deeply about.

After hearing that Lauren’s mind instantly set into motion. Half her brain yelled ‘yes do it’. The other was like ‘dude no, it’s creepy’. The first half won after the argument was pitched of ‘so? You’ll probably never see her again’.

Lauren wrote out a few plans of what kind of medium she was going to use and settled on a sculpture, she’d done a few before and they were super fun to do, if not a lot of work. But Lauren was determined to go out with a bang and dammit this was going to be awesome.

So Lauren painstakingly worked on her sculpture, it required a lot of staring… which she was not complaining about. Fortunately she sat at the back so no one really noticed her curious stares every now and then. Only Miss Lovato had seen her sketch plan and she just smiled knowingly, like she already knew it would happen eventually.

It was all fine up until one day. Dinah suddenly appeared at the work space next to Lauren.

“Alright Jauregui?” She asked. Lauren jumped and looked over at her with a confused expression.

“Um, yeah?” Lauren replied. Dinah nodded, glanced over at Lauren’s sketch book which Lauren slammed shut. “Secret project.” She said at Dinah’s raised eyebrows.

“Mysterious you are Jauregui.” Dinah mused with a smirk. “No wonder Chancho took a liking to you.” Dinah then got up and strutted back over to Camila and Ally. Camia smacked her arm a few times with a glare on her face before she glanced over to Lauren. She waved shyly at the confused girl before turning back to Ally.

“That was weird right?” Lauren asked no one in particular. Lauren shrugged and forgot about the encounter by the end of the lesson.

\----

It was opening night. The first night of the school’s annual gallery of the art students work. Miss Lovato had given her welcome speech and let students and parents roam the hall of art. Lauren was strolling around, arm linked with Normani as they looked at all the art, good and bad. They were snickering at Austin Mahone’s failed attempt of art before they noticed loads of people gathering around a piece a few places away.

“Huh, wonder what’s so interesting.” Normani said. Lauren shrugged and the pair made their way into the small group. “Lo, it’s yours.” Normani whispered. Lauren froze and tried to tug Normani away. “Ha, no chance. You wouldn’t tell me or show me anything, I want to know the big secret Lo!” She yelled, people glancing around. Many students recognised Lauren (she was the silent but well known type… mostly because she was hot) and parted to let her to the front.

“Shit.” Lauren whispered as Normani dragged her to stand in front of it. It was a perfect sculpture of Camila’s face; the jawline was as sharp and defined as hers, the eyebrows perfectly shaped, the lips carefully pouted and smirking, her hair flipped over to one side of her head like it always was, somehow Lauren had even captured that smug, pretty glint that her eyes always seemed to have in the hallways.

“Lo… it’s amazing.” Normani said in admiration. “Slight problem, everyone knows now.” Lauren waved her off.

“Eh, who gives one. Not like she ever turns up to these things. Too busy partying or whatever it is she does on a Friday night.” Lauren wasn’t worried about Camila seeing her final sculpture.

“Oh you’d be surprised.” Lauren’s blood ran cold, the colour drained from her already pale face.

“Oh fuck me.” She whispered harshly. Normani was looking wide eyed over Lauren’s shoulder. Lauren shifted so she was in front of her sculpture and faced Camila with a shaky smile. “Heyy Camila.” She said in a shaky voice.

“C’mon Lauren. Let me see your piece, you're the only decent artist in this school. I wanna see what you did.” Camila pleaded, stepping closer to Lauren. While the compliment from Camila tickled her ego, Lauren refused to move.

“No way.” Lauren laughed nervously. Normani looked at Dinah and Ally behind Camila and sidled over to watch next to them.

“Ready for the shit show about to go down?” She mumbled. Dinah fistbumped her and noded. Lauren stood her ground for about five minutes. Then Camila pulled out her final card.

“C’mon Lo, for me. Please.” Camila purred with her eyes wide and innocent, her lip caught between her teeth. Everyone watched as five words smashed Lauren’s resolve and saw her melt into the floor at Camila’s actions.

Lauren stepped to the side and Camila’s eyes widened. Lauren ran her hand through her hair nervously and laughed.

“Would you look at that, my gallery sculpture looks just like you. How weird…” Lauren trailed off and few people giggled at the girl’s nervousness. Camila looked at the sculpture in wonder, reaching out to trail along with a tender touch.

“It’s beautiful.” Camila sighed. Lauren frowned.

“It’s you.” Lauren pointed out. Camila giggled.

“I can see that dummy.” Camila replied. “Obviously you think I’m beautiful.”

“I have eyes.” Lauren said sarcastically. Camila spun on her heel with her eyebrows raised in amusement.

Camila took three precise steps forward, grabbed the lapels of Lauren’s leather jacket and pulled her into her. Lauren’s hands landed on her hips and her eyes were wide for a split second before Camila slammed their lips together. Lauren froze for a second before her brain kicked in and she kissed Camila back passionately. She wrapped her arms around Camila’s waist and pulled her even closer to her, Camila’s hand slipping up from the front of her jacket and twisting into her messy hair.

It took Dinah clapping her hands right next to Lauren’s ear for them to break apart.

“Ay, chancho, I think she likes you too.” Dinah laughed. Camila blushed and buried her head into Lauren’s neck. Lauren was in shock with a dopey smile gracing her face.

“Wait, too?” Normani asked with a frown.

“Camila’s had a crush on Lauren since, like, freshman year.” Ally replied with a nod. Lauren yelped as Camila nipped the skin of her neck and Camila pulled back with a smug smirk.

“I like your art.” Camila said with a grin. Lauren smiled back and cupped her jaw.

“I like your face.” Lauren replied with a cheeky smile. Camila looked over at the sculpture.

“I can see that.” Camila laughed.

“I’d also like to take you out on a date.” Lauren whispered, turning Camila’s face back to hers. Camila leaned forward and captured her lips softly, smiling as she did so. “That’s a yes right?”

“Yes, Jauregui, that’s a yes.” Camila giggled, wriggling out of Lauren’s hold and interlacing their fingers. “Now, we have other art to look at tonight.” Lauren groaned but let Camila drag them off.

“See you two later then!” Ally yelled indignantly. Lauren waved over her shoulder with a grin.

“Oh! Your ex is shit at art by the way.” Lauren said, pulling Camila into her side.

“Who Austin? Oh yeah I know. Kind of why I broke up with him.” Camila shrugged as they walked slowly around.

“I see you two are enjoying the gallery.” Miss Lovato popped out of nowhere, startling the two girls from their little bubble. Lauren looked down at Camila with a soft smile.

“Best one I’ve ever been to.” Lauren replied. Camila nodded enthusiastically.

“Thanks for giving us the assignment.” Camila said with a smirk in Lauren’s direction. Lauren rolled her eyes and nudged Camila gently. Miss Lovato looked at the girls with a smirk.

“I figured Lauren needed that extra push.” Miss Lovato said with a wink before disappearing into the crowds. Lauren and Camila stood there gaping.

“Did she just-” Lauren started.

“I think Miss Lovato just did some match making.” Camila said with a shrug. “Thank god.”

She leaned up on her toes and pressed a slow kiss to Lauren’s lips, letting her feelings pour from her lips to Lauren’s.

Dinah later said how their show was way better than any the school could put on, it was a work of art really. Good thing Lauren’s amazing at creating art.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Prompts / kudos / comments welcome here or on my Tumblr @viper476


End file.
